


Financial Talk

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [16]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Cute Banter, Danny and Linda, Episode Tag, F/M, Money, a more uplifting take, bed talk, episode fix, financial talk, greener grass, lack of money, lindanny, pillow talk? Pillow talk, than my last one, the Reagan family - Freeform, yes I love this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Linda is happy to be back at work, even if it wasn’t entirely based off of her missing the fast paced ER. Danny, on the other hand, isn’t so thrilled about his wife having to go back to work.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Financial Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A more uplifting look at Greener Grass than the one I posted earlier. And Ancilla89, I’m so sorry I haven’t gotten to your request. I’ve been busy, and haven’t gotten a chance to sit and rewatch the episode. I promise I’m working on it and haven’t forgotten you!

"Don't worry, Gramps," Danny said as he walked by, "you'll love my cheesecake."

In the kitchen, Linda sat at the island with another plate of food. "So what's wrong with the macaroni?" She stabbed her fork in the noodles. "Did ya follow the recipe?"

"They didn't have the right cheese."

"So you used, what? Monterey Jack and cheddar?"

"Cheese whiz."

She temporarily stopped chewing, but then swallowed. "Cheese whiz?"

"Cheese is cheese!" Danny repeated, louder than he wished.

"Honey, are you okay? You seemed.... subdued. Not to mention agitated.”

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked to her, "you're still eating it."

"Tastes like it came from a fast food joint. Honestly, I don't care what I eat right now. I'm starving. You oughta get started on that cheese cake.”

Danny sighed but turned to get a recipe book. He worked gathering the ingredients in silence, until Linda spoke up. 

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong, or do I have to guess?”

“We’ll talk about it at home.”

“Yes, please.”

***********

Danny climbed into bed next to Linda that night, debating how to bring up what was on his mind. "Whatcha reading?"

"Hm? Oh, just a silly book of the month. The wife- DeeAnn- she goes back to work after being away from it for ten years. There, she meets this handsome doctor, they have an affair, knock off hubby, and the sexy police man has to figure out who killed Ed- the husband."

"Sounds terrible."

"I know," she smiled and went back to the book. 

Minutes passed until either spoke again. "Hey, Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop for a second?"

Linda marked her page and looked up at her husband. "What's the problem? Does it have to do with what’s bothering you?

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything."

"Yes, I have."

"What did you do?" She raised an eyebrow, her 'mother voice' turned on. 

"I can't give you a choice anymore."

"A choice of what? Danny, you're not making any sense."

"A choice," he paused, nodding ever so slightly. "To work or not to work."

"Is that what's got you so down? Danny," Linda put her book on the nightstand. "I wanted to go back to work. I've wanted to go back since I quit so I could be with Jack and Sean. I love it at the hospital, I really do. And I love being a stay at home Mom, but I really miss being a nurse.”

"But if we didn't have money problems, you wouldn't have to go back."

"Yeah... about that..." she chewed her lips for a little bit. "Two weeks before we decided I needed to go back to work, I was gonna ask if it was alright if I could go back to the hospital. I really like it there, Danny."

"I just wish you could've gone back because it was out of your will, not because I can't afford to give you and the boys a good home."

"I didn't know you were so upset about this." Linda looked down, confused as to how to feel. 

Danny shrugged, looking at the blue blanket. He picked at an invisible thread a top the duvet. 

"Do you want me to stop working? Did you ever want me to go back?"

"I wanted you to go back because it was something that you wanted. Not because we need another paycheck."

She took a pause, thinking about their situation. "What will we do if we can't afford to live here anymore?"

"You don't have to think about that."

"But I'm co-payer of the mortgage. I pay the bills, too. I have to worry about it, cause it involves my family."

"I don't know what will happen," Danny whispered, feeling frustrated tears. All he wanted to do was give his wife and kids a good, comfortable life. Was that too much to ask for?

"I don't suppose Frank would be willing to let us live with him for a while?"

"That was okay when we were first married, and when I was in Iraq. But we couldn't do that now."

"Will we have to move to a crappy house? And how will we move? Moving costs money-"

"You don't need to think about that!" Danny repeated again. 

"Yes, I do!” Linda retorted loudly, then dropped her voice to normal levels. “It's my house, too, y'know."

"But it's my fault!"

"What?" Linda stopped her borderline yelling. 

"It's my fault cause I can't give you a choice anymore. Because my paycheck doesn't cover everything, you have to go back to work, whether you want to or not. It’s not glamorous or a romantic adventure. It’s pathetic because I can’t provide for you like I should.” 

"You- you think I blame you for this? I don't blame you! I blame the cost of living, the school systems, and the government! You have nothing to feel sorry about. You don't need to feel guilty about this. The only thing you need to feel guilty about is stealing."

"Stealing? I haven't stolen anything!"

"You stole my heart!"

"You're awful. C'mere."

Linda scooted into Danny's arms. She chewed her lip, upset about the whole situation. She really didn't mind going to work again- she really loved helping people. But she did wish it was because it was something she wanted to do, not because they needed another paycheck. "I love you, Danny. And lack of money or abundance of money is never going to change that."

He kissed her head, "I love you more."

"I love you most."

Linda and Danny would never be rich, they would never have fancy cars or expensive clothes. They would forever be buying things from thrift stores and from Amazon and Walmart. They didn't care all that much, though; sometimes the lack of money made them stress (especially Danny), but, as Linda stated, as long as the family was together in a warm home, they could be happy. 

“I’d say you’re providing very well for me,” Linda piped up after some silence. We have a nice house, nice clothes, good food, a wonderful family. And in the end, isn’t that all that matters? That we’re happy and together?”

“How’d I get so lucky to end up with you?” Danny kissed her head lovingly. 

“Jimmy was stupid,” she stated flatly without a care. “And besides, all I’m doing is helping you a little. You really gotta let go of this ‘I’m-man-I-work-provide-food-for-family’ attitude. It’s the 2010s, Danny. Women in the work place is one thousand percent accepted. Maybe not respected, but-“

“Linda, I really don’t need a history lesson on women’s suffrage. Or how my mindset is antiquated.”

“We’re gonna make it, honey,” Linda rubbed his chest reassuringly. “We just have to not order fast food as much. That’ll be the first step. Then we’ll figure out the situation with the car.”

“Wouldn’t it be cheaper, and more economical, to just get a new car? If we don’t go out to eat, and wait on buying new clothes, it could work, couldn’t it?”

“Can we figure this out in the morning? Our financial situation is depressing and stressing, and all I want is sleep.” Linda nuzzled her nose into his neck. 

“Yes, we can sleep. But we should start looking for a new car. Maybe even a used one, just not that one. I don’t want you to be in it when it finally does explode.”

She smiled against him, “deal. I love you. Did you know that?”

“You’ve told me. Plus, it’s been on the news, so word’s out.” Danny smiled at Linda’s laugh. Squeezing her lovingly, he kissed her once again. “I love you more.”

“I love you most. And we’re gonna make it. We’re Reagans! What could happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and add a chapter where Danny/Linda talk to Jack and Sean about the money, since they seemed concerned. We’ll have to see if I can get enough words onto the page. Initially, this was going to be Danny/Linda talking to the boys about the money situation, but it went in a different direction. 
> 
> And um... I got my episodes crossed. Oops...


End file.
